


Dancing In The Dark

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Es war zu spät, um wegzusehen, aber sie wollte auch nicht zu ihm hingehen. Es gab absolut keinen Grund zu ihm hinzugehen. Immerhin hatten sie eigentlich noch nie miteinander geredet … und sie wollte auch nicht mit ihm reden. Aber sie konnte auch nicht so tun, als würde sie ihn nicht kennen, also hob sie die Hand und tat etwas Irrsinniges. Sie winkte Draco Malfoy.  Eine kleines, tanzendes, singendes Dramione-Gedankenfeuer.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Titel und Übergänge sind dem Song "Dancing In The Dark" by Bruce Springsteen entnommen.  
> Diesen One-Shot gibt es auch in einer eingelesenen Fassung auf meinem YouTube-Channel:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_NYdsCB_8I

**Dancing In The Dark**

I

_I get up in the evening/ And I ain't got nothing to say_

Sie hätte ihn fast nicht erkannt. Nicht, weil er sich so sehr verändert hätte, sondern weil sie so wenig damit gerechnet hatte, ihn hier zu sehen. Hier oder irgendwo anders. Aber er war hier. Ganz unzweifelhaft war er es. Inmitten von fröhlichen, tanzenden Menschen. Inmitten von Muggeln. Er tanzte nicht, er stand bloß am Rand der Tanzfläche, hielt eine Flasche fest und … und sah zu ihr rüber.

Es war zu spät um wegzusehen, aber sie wollte auch nicht zu ihm hingehen. Es gab absolut keinen Grund zu ihm hinzugehen. Immerhin hatten sie eigentlich noch nie miteinander geredet … und sie wollte auch nicht mit ihm reden. Aber sie konnte auch nicht so tun, als würde sie ihn nicht kennen, also hob sie die Hand und tat etwas Irrsinniges. Sie winkte Draco Malfoy.

Und er winkte zurück.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete den Nebel der Musik ein.

II

_I come home in the morning/ I go to bed feeling the same way_

„Bist du öfter hier?“ Beinahe hätte sie gelacht. Das klang wie eine ganz billige Anmache, aber es musste eine ernst gemeinte Frage sein. Es war ein paar Monate her, dass sie ihn hier gesehen hatte, aber sie kam auch nicht oft her. Eigentlich nur sehr selten, wenn sie keine Lust hatte mit irgendjemandem zu reden. Dann ging sie zu ihrer Nachbarin, die sie seit ihrer Geburt kannte und die nicht besonders gerne sprach, aber gerne ausging, und sie kamen her. Eliza, ihre Nachbarin, suchte sich immer irgendwelche Mädchen aus, die sie hübsch fand, und verschwand in dunklen Ecken mit ihnen. Früher, als sie sechzehn oder siebzehn gewesen waren, waren es manchmal auch junge Männer gewesen, aber mittlerweile hatte Eliza sich festgelegt.

„Irgendwie schon. Ich wohne in der Nähe …“

„Dann sollte ich vielleicht nicht wieder herkommen.“ Es wäre eine Gelegenheit, ihn zu fragen, wieso er überhaupt hier war. Sie konnte niemanden sehen mit dem er hergekommen war, aber er konnte Eliza ja auch nicht sehen. Sie war schon vor über einer halben Stunde verschwunden und sie wusste nicht, wie lange er sie beobachtete hatte. Ob er sie überhaupt beobachtet hatte.

„Wieso?“

„Kommt mir komisch vor hier zu sein. Und mit dir zu reden.“

„Wieso tust du es dann?“

III

_I ain't nothing but tired/ Man I'm just tired and bored with myself_

„Warum antwortest du mir nicht?“ Es war noch verhältnismäßig früh, deshalb war die Musik noch nicht so laut. Es gab immerhin auch ein paar Leute, die herkamen, um sich zu unterhalten. Um erste Dates zu haben oder hundertste Dates.

„Weil die Antwort furchtbar doof ist.“

„Jetzt will ich sie unbedingt hören.“

„Das hab ich mir gedacht.“ Sie wurde verlegen. Das klang so, als würde sie sich gerne darüber amüsieren, wenn jemand weniger wortgewandt war als sie selbst. Vielleicht stimmte das sogar. Es hatte sie nie betrübt gemacht, wenn sich herausgestellt hatte, dass Draco Malfoy nicht so clever war, wie er gerne tat. „Mir war langweilig.“

„Was?“

„Ja, ich sag doch es klingt doof … aber es stimmt. Ich bin mit einer Freundin hier, aber sie ist verschwunden.“ Draco Malfoy hatte Freundinnen? Oder hatte er von seiner Freundin gesprochen? Nein, dann hätte er sie wohl kaum verloren. Jetzt wusste sie nicht so richtig, was sie dazu sagen sollte.

IV

_Hey there baby, I could use just a little help_

„Warum sagst du jetzt nix?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Draco Malfoy hatte also Freunde. Das war irgendwie eine Überraschung. In der Schule war er ihr nie besonders freundlich vorgekommen. Und Crabbe und Goyle waren ihm zwar wie Schatten gefolgt, aber wie seine Freunde hatten sie sich nicht verhalten. Der einzige Mensch, von dem sie wusste, dass er ihm ein bisschen nahegestanden hatte, war Pansy Parkinson. Und wenn Pansy hier war, dann wollte sie sterben und nie wieder kommen.

„Keine Sorge, es ist nicht Pansy.“

„Kannst du Gedanken lesen, oder was?“

„Nein. Man hat es dir bloß irgendwie angesehen.“

VI

_You can't start a fire/ You can't start a fire without a spark_

Sie staunte. Es war gar nicht so unmöglich sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Na ja, eigentlich unterhielten sie sich gar nicht. Sie standen nebeneinander an der Theke, schwiegen und beobachteten die Tanzenden. Es kam ihr friedlich vor, aber vielleicht hielt er auch nur nach seiner Begleitung Ausschau und hoffte, bald verschwinden zu können.

Vielleicht war er aus bloßer Höflichkeit zu ihr gegangen. Weil man ja auch nicht so tun konnte, als würde man sich nicht kennen.

Plötzlich trat Eliza aus der Menge. Ihre Wangen waren stark gerötet und ihre Augen glänzten. Sie schnappte nach Hermines Hand. „Lass uns gehen. Ich will hier weg. Sofort. Kommst du?“ Sie zögerte und Eliza zerrte an ihrem Arm.

Ein wenig ratlos sah sie Draco Malfoy an, der in dem schummrigen, bunten Licht fast so aussah als würde er bedauern, dass sie von einer übermenschlichen, betrunkenen Kraft Richtung Ausgang geschleift wurde.

VII

This gun's for hire/ Even if we're just dancing in the dark

Eliza schwor nie wieder tanzen zu gehen. Sie hatte geglaubt, die Liebe ihres Lebens getroffen zu haben und war abgewiesen worden. Es würde einige Monate dauern bis sie ihre Meinung wieder änderte und normalerweise hätte Hermine das nicht gestört, aber irgendwie störte sie es doch.

Sie war neugierig, was passieren würde, wenn sie Draco Malfoy wiedersehen würde.

Was würde passieren, wenn sie einander den Rest ihres Lebens im Dunkeln tanzend begegnen würden?

VIII

_Message keeps getting clearer/ Radio's on and I'm moving 'round the place_

„Die Zufälle häufen sich.“ Sie zuckte zusammen, als eine vertraute Stimme neben ihr erklang. Sie stand an der Bushaltestelle und konzentrierte sich darauf sich an den Feiertagsfahrplan zu erinnern. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“

„Du hast mich nicht erschreckt.“

„Ich hab dich total erschreckt.“ Er lächelte. „Ich hab mich auch erschreckt dich zu sehen. Ich durfte mich nur ein paar Minuten eher erschrecken.“ Er war seit Minuten schon in ihrer Nähe? Hoffentlich hatte sie nichts Blödes gemacht. Sie neigte dazu an ihren Haarspitzen zu lutschen, wenn sie sich in ihren Gedanken verlor.

„Du hättest so tun können, als ob du mich nicht gesehen hättest.“

„Dann hätte ich den nächsten Bus nehmen müssen … und das hätte eine halbe Stunde gedauert.“

„Du nimmst den Bus?“

„Ja … ist das so merkwürdig.“

„Irgendwie schon. Hast du etwa auch eine Monatskarte?“

„Irgendwie schon.“ Er äffte sie nach, aber es klang nicht böswillig.

IX

_Man I ain't getting nowhere/ I'm just living in a dump like this_

Er hatte sich auf den Platz neben ihr gesetzt. Sein rechter Arm berührte ganz unvermeidlich ihren linken und sie war bis ans Fenster gerutscht, damit wenigstens ihre Beine alleine blieben.

„Du hast dich verändert. Busfahren … Muggeldiskotheken ... das passt alles nicht zu dir.“

„Ich musste mich ändern.“

„Hast du also doch gemerkt, dass du ein Arschloch bist?“

„Nicht wirklich. Es war Teil der Auflagen des Ministeriums.“

„Was?“

„Liest du keine Zeitungen?“

„Doch schon. Deine Familie wurde entlastet …“

„Unter der Bedingung, dass meine Eltern und ich uns in die Gesellschaft der Muggel integrieren.“ Er zuckte die Schultern. „Meine Mutter ist einem Lesezirkel beigetreten, mein Vater verkehrt mit dem Finanzminister und ich habe mir eine Monatskarte zugelegt.“

X

_You can't start a fire/ You can't start a fire without a spark_

„Und du redest mit mir.“

„Wenn du das so sagst, klingt es wie eine Diagnose.“

„Es ist auch ein Teil der Diagnose. Du hast dich wirklich verändert.“

„Na so sehr nun auch nicht.“

„Doch! Du bist…“ Sie bremste sich aus. Sie war zu überschwänglich.

„Ja? Was bin ich?“

„Fast nett.“ Er lachte.

„Aber nur fast.“ Er stand auf und sie hatte den irrational panischen Gedanken, dass sie etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. „Der fast nette Typ muss hier aussteigen.“

„Wohnst du hier?“ Sie stieg zwei Stationen später aus.

„Ich arbeite dort in dem Gebäude.“ Besagtes „Gebäude“ war ihre ehemalige Grundschule. „Feiertagskonferenz.“

XI

_This gun's for hire/ Even if we're just dancing in the dark_

Auf die englischen Schulbehörden war Verlass. Die große Pause begann immer noch zur exakt selben Uhrzeit wie vor zwanzig Jahren. Hermine wusste nicht so richtig, warum sie hergekommen war. Vielleicht nur, um sicherzustellen, dass sie keine Halluzinationen hatte.

Nachdem sich eine ganze Schar schreiender, spielender und miteinander streitender Kinder auf dem Schulhof verteilt hatte, um sich dort fünfundzwanzig Minuten auszutoben, tauchte Draco Malfoy wirklich und wahrhaftig auf.

Er bemerkte sie und kam in Richtung des Schultores.

„Jetzt ist es kein Zufall mehr.“

„Aber auch keine Einbildung.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Du bist Lehrer geworden?“

„Hausmeister. Und Pausenaufsicht.“ Jetzt musste sie wirklich lachen. Das war so wenig schick, dass es einfach nicht zu Draco Malfoy, den sie immer für einen Snob gehalten hatte, passen wollte. „Nicht für immer. Ist auch Teil der Auflage. Ein Jahrzehnt in der Muggelwelt – dann hat Kingsley Shacklebot mir einen sehr guten Einstieg im Ministerium versprochen.“ Das passte schon eher.

XII

_You sit around getting older/ There's a joke here somewhere and it's on me_

„Trotzdem nicht zu fassen … du und Kinder.“

„Glaub mir, ich hab mich auch nicht gleich dran gewöhnen können, aber es macht irgendwie Spaß. Ich bin ziemlich gut darin zu merken, wer von denen ein Arschloch ist und wer eigentlich nichts dafür kann, dass irgendwem das Pausenbrot geklaut wurde.“

„Woran liegt das wohl.“ Quälgeister erkannten einander.

„Und mit Magie ist es ziemlich simpel Sachen zu reparieren.“

„Du bist hier also ein richtiger Held.“

„Du machst dich über mich lustig, oder?“

„… und wahrscheinlich brichst du nebenbei auch noch die Herzen alleinstehender Mütter.“

„Das würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen.“

XIII

_I'll shake this world off my shoulders/ Come on baby this laugh's on me_

„Mr Malfoy, Mr Malfoy!“ Ein kleiner Junge, der eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Harry Potter hatte, kam mit einer schief sitzenden Brille auf sie zu gerannt, stoppte aber, als er sie sah. „Ist das Ihre Freundin?“

Hermine schoss das Blut in die Wangen, aber Draco lächelte nur.

„Nein, Andrew. Brauchst du etwas?“

„Nein, nein!“ Der Junge verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war und Hermine bemerkte, dass er zu einer Gruppe Kinder lief, die sie alle aufmerksam beobachteten. Sie hatte vergessen wie Kinder sein konnten. Peinlich, peinlich, superpeinlich.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Sie haben dasselbe gefragt, als meine Mutter mich mal besucht hat.“

„Oh wow.“ Man musste zugeben, dass Narzissa Malfoy sich verhältnismäßig gut gehalten hatte, aber trotzdem sah man Draco und seiner Mutter ihre Verwandtschaft so stark an, dass nur ein Kind so etwas fragen konnte.

„Ja … Kinder sind gnadenlos.“

XIV

_They say you gotta stay hungry/ Hey baby I'm just about starving tonight_

Hermine blieb am Schultor stehen bis es zum ersten Mal klingelte. Irgendwie konnte sie sich von Draco, der in dieser ungewohnten Situation so eigenartig normal wirkte, nicht loseisen. Es war zu faszinierend zu sehen, wie er ein Mädchen ausschimpfte, weil es ein anderes Mädchen an den Zöpfen zog. Es war zu absurd.

Draco sah auf die Uhr und irgendwie war sie traurig, dass die Pause vorbei war. Sie hätte sich stundenlang ansehen können wie die Kinder immer wieder mit irgendwelchen Nichtigkeiten zu ihm kamen und er die Geduld nicht verlieren durfte. „So, ich muss dann auch gleich rein – ein Waschbecken ist verstopft und es wird mir eine Freude sein mich darum zu kümmern - … aber was wäre, wenn wir uns mal absichtlich treffen würden.“

„Ich bin nicht aus Versehen hergekommen.“

„Ist mir klar.“

Sie hatte es ruiniert. Wollte sie sich mit Draco Malfoy treffen? Absichtlich treffen.

XV

_I'm dying for some action/ I'm sick of sitting 'round here trying to write this book_

„Entschuldige, ich-“

„Schon gut, du musst nichts sagen und dich nicht entschuldigen. Es war nur so ein abseitiger Gedanke.“ Er schaute noch einmal demonstrativ auf die Uhr. „Also, ich muss dann auch wirklich los.“ Er ging in Richtung des Schulgebäudes und sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und rief ihm nach.

„Ich würde mich gerne mit dir treffen.“

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

XVI

_I need a love reaction/ Come on now baby gimme just one look_

„Wirklich?“

„Ja, wirklich.“

Sie lächelte und Draco Malfoy lächelte zurück.

XVII

_You can't start a fire sitting 'round crying over a broken heart/ This gun's for hire/ Even if we're just dancing in the dark_

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen. Die Musik war immer noch brüllend laut und die bunten Lichter hüpften durch ihr Sichtfeld. Er stand nicht mehr am Rand der Tanzfläche.

Ihre eigene Hand war immer noch zu einem halben Winken erhoben und sie wurde ein wenig verlegen. Obwohl es keine Zeugen ihrer Beschämung gab, ließ sie ihre Hand sinken. Sie musste zu viel getrunken haben, wenn sie sich einbildete, Draco Malfoy in einer Disko für Muggel zu treffen. Ausgerechnet ihn. Das würde nicht passieren.

Was war nur mit ihr los? Normalerweise spielten ihre Augen ihr keine so bösen Streiche. Normalerweise wurde sie nicht so sehnsüchtig, wenn sie inmitten von feiernden Menschen stand. Ihr wurde schwindelig vor Enttäuschung und vor Verwirrung und sie hätte beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren, als sie eine vertraute, erträumte Stimme neben sich hörte.

„Ich hätte dich fast nicht erkannt.“


End file.
